


kisses and confessions

by spider_woman



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and peter is a dumbass, anyway flash bakes bread, i can’t tag shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: Peter’s first kiss had been in middle school, age thirteen, and it had been with Flash Thompson. Fast forward through years of bullying in high school to a slowly developed friendship in college, and Peter’s big fat crush on Flash returned. Peter was left with a big issue. Was Flash straight? He had no idea. But he really, really wanted to find out. He just had to figure out how he was going to figure it out.***Or, Peter figures out if Flash likes guys and confesses the feelings he’s had pent up for ages.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	kisses and confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klloggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klloggs/gifts).



> A friend of mine inspired me to write this so this is for her ❤️

Peter’s first kiss had been in middle school, age thirteen, and it had been with Flash Thompson. Fast forward through years of bullying in high school to a slowly developed friendship in college, and Peter’s big fat crush on Flash returned. He didn’t even know if Flash remembered the kiss. Peter sure did. It had been during English class. Peter had gone to the bathroom and found Flash in there. Flash had looked conflicted about something and had offered to give Peter five bucks for a kiss. At the time, Peter had just started discovering his bisexuality, and he’d developed a giant crush on Flash. So he’d agreed. It had been messy and awful, but part of Peter had loved it anyway. They’d never spoken of it again.

Peter was left with a big issue. Was Flash straight? He had no idea. He assumed the kiss had been to figure that out, but Flash had started bullying Peter the year after that, so Peter really had no idea. But he really,  _ really  _ wanted to find out. He just had to figure out how he was going to figure it out.

“Do you think Flash is straight?” he asked Harry abruptly one evening while they studied together.

Harry gave him a quizzical look, “Um, I don’t know? Why do you ask?”

Peter sighed dramatically. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Harry slammed his book shut. “Peter Bitch Parker, I have known you for half my life. I think I’ll understand. Spill.”

“Ugh, fine. So in middle school, I don’t know if I told you this, but Flash gave me five dollars to kiss him.”

Harry stared at him like he was insane. “You’re joking.”

“Nope. We were thirteen, five bucks was five bucks, plus I had a crush on him. So I said yes.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “I know. So anyway, now I’m confused. Because then he started bullying me. Is that internalized homophobia talking or just normal homophobia?”

Harry shrugged. “Hell if I know. What’s this about, though? You got a crush on him again?”

Peter’s face got hot. “Maybe.”

“ _ Dude _ . Go talk to Gwen and MJ. You’re gonna need them.”

“No way! Gwen’s gonna get all dramatic and sappy about it, and MJ is gonna grill me until I turn old and grey! You’re the only one who gets to know.”

“Aww, thanks,” Harry cooed, “Nice to know I’m your favorite.”

“Oh,  _ as if _ .”

Harry laughed. “Seriously, though. At least go ask them if they think Flash is gay. Or bi, whatever. MJ always knows these things. She knew Gwen liked girls before Gwen did. I knew first, of course, but still.”

Peter sighed. “Whatever, fine. Can we smoke?”

“Only if you go talk to MJ and Gwen tomorrow.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” Peter whined, “Now let me get high, you bastard.”

They spent the rest of the evening doing that instead of studying. As far as Peter was concerned, it was a very productive study session. He fell asleep in between Harry’s legs on the balcony. It was a good night.

The next day, after Peter’s classes got done, he met up with Gwen and MJ at the Coffee Bean. He plopped down in the booth, took a long sip of MJ’s latte, and cleared his throat.

“What did you do this time?” MJ asked suspiciously.

Peter made a face. “Dude! I’m not always in trouble when I ask to talk to you.”

MJ arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Right. Okay, what happened then?”

Peter huffed out a sigh. “ _ Nothing _ . Stop asking questions.”

MJ mimed zipping her lips and leaned back in the booth. Gwen sipped at her iced coffee.

“Do you think Flash likes dudes?”

“Absolutely,” Gwen said immediately.

“Really?”

MJ and Gwen both nodded. Peter felt a wave of relief wash over him.

“Flash has a  _ huge _ crush on Spider-Man,” MJ informed him, “He only told me and Gwen about it, but I think it’s pretty obvious. He’s obsessed with the guy.”

“Talks about him all the time,” Gwen added, “We didn’t ask about his sexuality, but he definitely likes guys. Why did you wanna know?”

Peter was still stuck on “Flash has a huge crush on Spider-Man”. He didn’t say anything.

“Earth to Peter,” MJ said with a teasing smile.

Peter snapped back to reality. “Uh, I was just curious. Gay-dar was going off.”

“You have a horrible gay-dar,” Gwen commented with a grimace, “No offense, but you do. Why are you really asking? Do you have a crush on him?”

“What? No! Of course not.”

“So you do,” MJ said, “Alright. When did that start?”

“I don’t-“

“Answer the question,” Gwen interrupted.

Peter wanted to rip out his hair. “I hate both of you. This is why I didn’t want to talk to you guys about this.”

“Well, too late,” MJ replied smugly, “Spill.”

Peter huffed angrily. “Recently. But I had a crush on him in middle school too. Before the bullying started.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Gwen and MJ said in unison.

“The bullying was because of the internalized homophobia,” Gwen informed him, which confirmed Peter’s suspicion.

“We kissed, kind of,” Peter admitted, “In seventh grade. I don’t even know if he remembers it.”

“So ask him,” MJ suggested, “And if he does, shoot your shot and kiss him again. If he doesn’t… Yikes.”

“You guys would be  _ so _ cute,” Gwen said fondly, “That would just leave Harry single.”

“He’ll find someone eventually,” Peter responded, “Like, uh, I don’t know. But he will!”

MJ gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. “You’re really trying. But right now, focus on getting Flash in the bag, okay?”

Peter slumped down in his seat. “Right. Cause that’ll be so easy.”

“It will be,” Gwen insisted, “We believe in you!”

MJ beamed at him. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

The next day was Saturday, and Peter didn’t have classes. That meant he was out and about patrolling. Except the weather was absolute shit, so he spent most of the day ducking under overhangs and getting drenched. Eventually, he ended up near Flash’s apartment. He was cold and wet and miserable, and Flash was warm and dry and beautiful, so the decision to clamber in through his kitchen window was an easy one. And also a horribly stupid one.

“ _ Spider-Man? _ ” Flash exclaimed as Peter maneuvered himself over the sink and down to the floor.

“Hi,” Peter said awkwardly.

Flash was making bread. It smelled amazing. What the fuck was Peter thinking?

“Uh, not that I’m mad, but can I ask why you’re here?” Flash asked, his expression full of confusion and awe.

“Do you remember in seventh grade when you kissed Peter Parker in the bathroom?” Peter blurted.

Flash opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Um, yes? Yeah, I do.”

“Would you do it again?”

The awe disappeared, replaced with more confusion.  _ What the fuck are you doing, Parker? _

“Yeah,” Flash said finally, clearing his throat, “Yeah, I definitely would.”

Peter took off his mask. The confusion on Flash’s face vanished. The awe returned, joined by warmth and joy. Peter smiled awkwardly.

“Hi,” he repeated, “This must be a lot to take in.”

“It is a little,” Flash admitted, stepping closer, “Wow. You’re- wow.”

“Did you mean what you just said?” Peter asked softly, “About kissing me?”

Flash nodded fervently. “Absolutely.”

Peter closed the distance between them, grabbed a fistful of Flash’s hair, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Flash grinned into it and then kissed him back. Their lips fit perfectly together, even though Peter’s were cold and chapped and Flash’s were soft and warm. Little jolts of electricity raced up and down Peter’s spine. It felt amazing.

“You’re soaking wet,” Flash whispered, his lips brushing against Peter’s mouth, “Have you been out in the rain all day?”

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed, kissing Flash again, “Keep kissing me.”

Flash picked him up practically effortlessly. “You’re  probably freezing. Come on, I’ll get you fresh clothes and a towel.”

“I don’t think I have much choice in this,” Peter commented as Flash threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“No, you don’t,” Flash confirmed.

After he’d dried off and dressed himself in Flash’s coziest hoodie and sweats, Peter returned to the kitchen. He watched as Flash took the bread out of the oven and set it aside to cool. And then he got between Flash and his next baking endeavor and kissed him again and again and again.

“You’re amazing,” Flash mumbled, rubbing circles on Peter’s hips with his thumbs, “You know that, right?”

“They don’t call me the Amazing Spider-Man for nothing,” Peter joked with a grin.

Flash grinned back. “I can’t believe you’re him. That’s like- woah. That’s big. Who knows?”

“You,” Peter replied quietly, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, “A couple other heroes. That’s it.”

Flash looked shocked. “Seriously? Not even May? Or Harry or MJ or Gwen?”

Peter shook his head. “Nope.”

“Wow,” Flash said, “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

He said that so honestly that Peter melted a little. He kissed him again because he could, and it was just as amazing as all the other kisses. Everything about Flash was simply amazing.

“Got a question for ya,” Peter said shyly, “Would you want to be my boyfriend?”

Flash’s smile almost blinded him. “Yeah, Pete. Yeah I would.”

Peter beamed back. “Thank you.”

He kissed Flash for the millionth time. He couldn’t stop  kissing him. And, if he was being honest with himself, he never wanted to stop.


End file.
